En medio de la incertidumbre (soy todo tuyo)
by Nakuru Tsukishiro
Summary: Estar con Victor le trae la misma incertidumbre que estar en medio de un salto en el que no puede controlar nada mientras se ve a sí mismo caer sin remedio (y arrastrar a Victor con él). [Post canon.]


**En medio de la incertidumbre (soy todo tuyo)**

Disclaimer: Yuri! on Ice y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

* * *

_Ah, es como un salto._

La revelación ocurre no cuando Yuuri está en el aire o siquiera en el hielo, sino mientras se quita sus patines, mirando distraídamente la escarcha que los cubre y pensando en limpiar las cuchillas antes de que Victor tenga la oportunidad de arrastrarlo consigo a almorzar.

Qué es lo que trajo esa idea a su mente es algo de lo que Yuuri no está seguro; quizás fue el claro sonido que producen los otros patinadores o la sombra de no haber ejecutado a la perfección el cuádruple flip minutos atrás o simplemente ha estado en el fondo de su mente desde hace mucho antes y hoy simplemente fue consciente de ella.

Yuuri dirige su vista hacia la pista, localizando la figura no completamente nítida de Victor al tiempo que tantea entre su cosas, colocadas sin ningún cuidado en el asiento en el que está. Es solo suerte el que logre encontrar sus gafas y ponérselas justo a tiempo para ver a la perfección a Victor elevarse, girar y aterrizar en un movimiento fluido y elegante que ni siquiera Yakov critica a pesar de que es incluso más exigente que Victor y no deja pasar el más pequeño detalle.

No hay ningún titubeo en los movimientos de Victor, nada que indique la dificultad de lo que acaba de hacer, pero Yuuri sabe la verdad.

Por experiencia propia, sí, y también porque en las últimas semanas ha sido testigo del esfuerzo de Victor para hacer de su patinaje algo que parece tan natural para él como lo es respirar.

Yuuri sin duda no luce igual, al menos no siempre, pues lo que siente y piensa termina reflejado en su expresión tal como en el resultado.

La incertidumbre es común en él especialmente cuando está en el aire, no más que una pizca de duda sobre la velocidad con la que entró al salto y el que tan bien conseguirá aterrizar, y eso, _eso_ es lo que ha estado sintiendo.

No es que haya algo mal que lo haga pensar que cometió un error, pero se siente suspendido en el aire y sin ninguna idea de si lo hizo bien, si conseguirá un aplauso o si terminará precipitándose contra el hielo.

¿Qué es lo que lo mantiene así?

Quizás son las muchas conversaciones a su alrededor que puede comparar con ruido, incapaz como es de entender más que algunas palabras aquí y allí.

Tal vez es el que hay días en los que su entrenamiento no va como espera; a veces por su propio rendimiento variable y otras porque el no contar con toda la atención de Victor es un cambio al que no ha podido ajustarse.

O quizá es esto: la brillante sonrisa con la que Victor se le acerca, la cual es notoriamente diferente a la practicada que le da a las cámaras y que hace que incluso se formen unas pequeñas arrugas alrededor de sus ojos, mientras Victor lo observa como si no hubiese nada ni nadie más que pudiese distraerlo y hacer que dejara de verlo.

—Yuuri —canturrea Victor, llegando a la barrera que delimita el hielo y apoyando sus brazos en ella—, no estarás pensando en irte sin mi.

A pesar de lo que está nublando su mente, Yuuri curva sus labios en una pequeña sonrisa que quizás resulta cargada de afecto, pues los ojos de Victor brillan al verla.

—Eso depende de si mi entrenador me deja irme.

Victor ríe ante la broma, sonando solo un poco sin aliento.

Llevan horas allí.

Llegaron temprano, inmediatamente después del usual trote mañanero de Yuuri en compañía de Makkachin, ya que ambos tienen mucho en lo que deben trabajar y el tiempo es limitado.

Faltan tres semanas para el campeonato europeo y un poco más para el de los Cuatro Continentes y si bien tienen más tiempo para prepararse para ellos que lo que tuvieron para sus respectivas competencias nacionales tras la final del Grand Prix, no por eso escatiman esfuerzo.

Por el contrario.

Victor parece decidido a no descuidar a Yuuri, por lo que pasa gran parte de las mañanas entrenando a Yuuri uno a uno, aprovechando que tan temprano suelen tener la pista solo para ellos.

Es solo cuando llega Yakov que se separa de su lado, siempre dándole un abrazo (y ocasionalmente también un beso) en una despedida exagerada, teniendo en cuenta que siguen en la misma pista, Yakov encargándose de bramar instrucciones para Victor mientras Yuuri continúa por su cuenta, a veces recibiendo una que otra indicación de Victor, quien nunca lo ignora por completo a pesar de que debería hacerlo en esos momentos, y sorprendemente, de Yakov mismo.

¿Por cuánto tiempo eso funcionará?

—¡Vitya! —grita Yakov desde el otro extremo del lugar, finalmente notando que Victor ya no está practicando o quizás simplemente perdiendo la paciencia luego de darle unos segundos de oportunidad para regresar a lo que debería.

Con un gimoteo, Victor deja caer su cabeza entre sus brazos.

—Creo que mi entrenador es mucho más cruel que el tuyo —se queja, haciéndole caso omiso a Yakov—. Ni siquiera quiere que hablemos.

—No sé —replica Yuuri, siguiéndole la corriente—. Creo que mi entrenador tampoco estaría contento si me distrajera así.

—Eso depende —dice Victor, alzando su rostro lo suficiente para ver a Yuuri y dedicarle un guiño coqueto—. Estoy seguro de que podría haber excepciones.

Yakov los interrumpe, esta vez haciendo mucho más que solo llamar a Victor y Victor se endereza con un suspiro, pasando su mano izquierda (desnuda, como se ha vuelto común desde Barcelona) por su cabello.

Más que ese sonido, que ese gesto y que el sudor que cubre su frente, es la forma en que usa sus brazos para impulsarse y deslizarse por el hielo hacia su entrenador lo que delata que está agotado.

Es de esperarse.

Pasar horas pendiente de Yuuri solo para luego pasar unas horas más refinando los programas que creó en un tiempo record y practicando las técnicas por las que el mundo lo conoce, pero que son más frutos de su esfuerzo que una parte de él, extenuaría a cualquiera.

Yuuri muerde su labio inferior, sintiendo algo demasiado parecido a la culpa pesando en su pecho.

Pese a eso, Yuuri no dice nada y pasa los minutos que le toman a Yakov y a Victor dar por finalizada la práctica de la mañana limpiando sus patines. En su próximo día libre debería llevarlos a que afilen las hojas, considera, mas la idea de un día perdido le produce un nudo en el estómago y le recuerda la espiral de desastres en la que ha caído en el pasado, en donde los días de descanso y comida se apilaron hasta traer serias consecuencias.

Parte de su trabajo también es descansar, sin embargo, tal como le ha recordado Victor en más de una ocasión y ahora es diferente.

Es solo un día.

Y es necesario.

Y tal vez, solo tal vez, lo ayudaría a olvidar la incertidumbre de estar en el aire sin saber si logrará aterrizar bien.

Pero decidir algo y actuar son cosas diferentes.

Es quizás por eso que Yuuri no dice nada cuando Victor sale de la pista y va directamente hacia él, abrazándolo por la espalda y apoyando todo el peso de su cuerpo contra Yuuri.

—¿Listo? —cuestiona Yuuri, solo moviéndose para guardar sus patines antes de cubrir las manos de Victor con las suyas, enfocando su vista en el brillo dorado de los anillos que ambos continúan usando. Es reconfortante.

—Vengo con serias órdenes de no hacer ninguna excepción —declara Victor.

Con solo girar un poco su cabeza Yuuri puede ver el rostro de Victor, tan inexpresivo que es evidente que está manteniendo una fachada de seriedad, y en cuanto los ojos de ambos se encuentran, Yuuri le dedica una sonrisa y asiente.

Victor suspira y hunde su rostro en uno de los hombros de Yuuri.

Yuuri sabe (desde mucho antes, cuando todo lo que sabía de Victor venía de entrevistas y artículos, muchos de los cuales solo podía leer a medias con ayuda de un diccionario) que a Victor le gusta darse gustos, en especial en lo que a comidas se refiere, y que puede permitírselos, a diferencia de Yuuri.

No es que Victor sea irresponsable, no realmente, pero no ve el problema en ignorar el menú especial para él que puede comer en la cafetería de la pista y salir al menos una vez cada par de semanas a un restaurante, o en desviarse de las recomendaciones una noche con un par de bebidas alcohólicas, o incluso en degustar una pila de chocolates inmediatamente después de una competencia en plena conferencia de prensa.

Y no es que Yuuri no entienda, por el contrario.

A él mismo se le hace agua la boca viendo a Victor disfrutar algún plato, así sea una porción pequeña que debería parecer insuficiente, y decir que no a la invitación de comer un bocado siempre requiere uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad.

Ahora, sin embargo, Yakov está inquieto y por eso no está haciendo la vista gorda frente a los hábitos menos ideales de Victor.

Aun si Victor demostró en las Nacionales Rusas que llegó a ser considerado la leyenda viviente del patinaje artístico por una buena razón, también tuvo la puntuación más baja que había tenido desde su programa libre en el campeonato europeo hace tres años, en el que participó teniendo "solo un resfriado" que resultó ser más que eso, si los rumores de que había patinado a pesar de que su fiebre no había bajado eran ciertos.

Pensar «es mi culpa» es inevitable y con eso la sensación de vacío crece, como si hubiese usado mucha más velocidad de la debida. No hay forma de aterrizar bien tras un salto así, simplemente no la hay...

Pese a eso, Yuuri cierra los ojos mientras inhala profundamente y dice:

—¿Vamos?

Victor mueve su mano para apretar la de Yuuri y llevarla hacia sus labios, besando sus nudillos al tiempo que roza el anillo de Yuuri antes de enderezarse con un suspiro cansado el cual parece mentira, porque cuando Yuuri se pone de pie y gira en sus talones, la sonrisa de Victor es tan brillante que borra cualquier preocupación de su mente.

Por unas horas, al menos, en las que comen y corren y visitan el gimnasio y luego finalmente regresan a casa, donde Makkachin los estás esperando con la eterna paciencia que solo los perros parecen tener.

* * *

Esa noche, Yuuri pasa horas despierto, viendo los borrosos minutos (y luego las horas) cambiar en el reloj digital de la mesa de noche. Victor duerme tan profundamente que no se ha movido desde que su cabeza tocó la almohada y el brazo con el que rodeó a Yuuri antes de que el sueño lo venciera está solo sobre él, sin sostenerlo de ninguna manera.

Estando así, sería fácil alejarse y al menos darle un respiro en sus sueños (y caer, caer, caer de una buena vez en lugar de continuar con la incertidumbre), pero Yuuri agarra su brazo y lo mantiene ahí (sin atreverse a girarse y quedar cara a cara y aferrarse a él como si temiese que fuera a desaparecer en la penumbra) hasta que finalmente logra caer en un sueño inquieto y liviano del que sale en cuanto el sol comienza a colarse por las cortinas.

Victor sigue contra su espalda, más cerca que lo que había estado durante la noche y abrazándolo con una fuerza que delata que ya está despierto y aunque Yuuri no se mueve, ni contiene la respiración, ni mucho menos dice nada, de alguna forma Victor se da cuenta de que ya tiene compañía en cuanto Yuuri parpadea.

—Buenos días —murmura Victor contra su oído, dándole un pequeño mordisco juguetón al lóbulo de su oreja.

La exclamación que Yuuri suelta es extrañamente aguda y Victor ríe, tan de buen humor como siempre a pesar de que no son siquiera las seis.

¿Cómo lo hace?

Yuuri nunca lo ha entendido, porque por mucho que él es capaz de arrastrarse fuera de la cama junto a él todas las mañanas e ir a trotar mientras Victor se encarga del desayuno, ese es un hábito nacido de la determinación y de la necesidad y no algo natural como lo es para Victor, quien se despierta con el sol y con el mismo fulgor que el astro, lleno de energía y de vida.

Claro que, piensa Yuuri, la risa de Victor es una buena motivación para comenzar el día en lugar de rogar por cinco minutos más, tal como lo es escuchar a Victor pronunciando su nombre y sentir sus manos colándose bajo su pijama y la forma en la que Victor mueve sus caderas...

_Ah._

La modorra lo abandona por completo gracias a la revelación y Yuuri corresponde al fin el ritmo, dándole más fricción a la erección contra su trasero.

—Yuuri —gimotea Victor contra su cuello y Yuuri se estremece, porque si la evidencia física no bastase, la voz cargada de deseo de Victor se encarga de llenarlo de un calor que hace mucho más que hacer florecer un sonrojo en su rostro.

Que Victor lo desee tiene el mismo efecto en él que el alcohol, dejándolo atontado, olvidándose de todo y solo sintiendo, ya que nada más parte de eso es posible, no cuando arde con el ansia de más... más Victor, más atención de Victor, más placer que el que Victor le provoca al cerrar su mano alrededor del miembro de Yuuri, ya parcialmente endurecido.

La respiración de ambos se convierte en jadeos en cuestión de minutos, en los que el pantalón de la pijama de Yuuri y sus bóxers terminan parcialmente abajo, enredados entre sus rodillas, cosa que es lo de menos en ese instante, con Victor tocándolo al mismo ritmo en el que desliza su miembro entre los glúteos de Yuuri, persiguiendo su propia satisfacción sin pedir más.

Es eso lo que le arranca a Yuuri un gemido ronco, sintiendo su cuerpo arder en deseo, y tiene que morder sus propios labios para contenerse de decir algo que no tiene sentido porque Victor dirá que no, poniendo a Yuuri primero aunque Yuuri quiere darle más, quiere sentirlo en su interior, quiere satisfacerlo realmente...

Victor muerde su hombro cuando se corre, pero no por eso deja de mover su mano y Yuuri lo sigue pronto, mucho menos silencioso y con un «Victor» que no es más que una plegaria.

—Buenos días —repite Victor poco después, besando el mismo lugar que mordió en una disculpa innecesaria.

—¿Estabas esperando a que me despertara? —cuestiona Yuuri, sonando todavía ahogado y con su voz tildada por una risa incrédula.

—Hm. —Victor continúa con sus besos, recorriendo una parte de su cuello para pasar a su nuca—. Estaba tan solo mientras esperaba.

—Estoy aquí —dice Yuuri y gira sin levantarse para poder ver a Victor, quien tiene una sonrisa pequeña que podría pasar por adormilada si no fuese por el brillo de sus ojos, y su cabello tan desordenado como nunca lo está en el hielo. Yuuri alza una mano, acariciando una de sus mejillas antes de subir a su cabello, tratando de darle algo de orden—. Buenos días.

La sonrisa de Victor se amplía, volviéndose más radiante, y Victor se apodera de la mano de Yuuri y la lleva hacia sus labios para besarla con una reverencia que nunca falla en hacer que el corazón de Yuuri de un vuelco en su pecho y esta vez no es la excepción, porque Victor luce como si estuviese maravillado del hecho de que Yuuri esté _ahí_ y eso no es justo, porque Yuuri también se siente así y no entiende cómo puede ser posible que eso sea mutuo.

—Te despertaste temprano —comenta Victor, casual en su tono a pesar de que su mirada se torna más seria.

Con un suspiro, Yuuri cierra los ojos, disfrutando (pese a la culpa) el tener toda la atención de Victor desde el amanecer.

No debería preocuparlo, no debería darle una carga más, no debería...

—Gracias a ti —replica Yuuri, esforzándose por sonar tan neutro como es posible pues sabe que si intenta sonar jocoso no lo conseguirá y su voz terminará delatando lo que está en su mente.

Al alzar sus párpados, Yuuri ve a Victor con su boca entreabierta y con sus ojos convertidos el reflejo de una docena de disculpas que sin duda tiene en la punta de la lengua y no encontrar su expresión divertida es algo imposible.

—Ni siquiera he ido a correr —continúa Yuuri, la risa colándose en su voz—, ni he tomado nada y ya estoy completamente despierto...

Victor le responde soltando su mano para agarrar una almohada, la cual lanza contra Yuuri sin ninguna fuerza y Yuuri ríe. Victor lo imita y por un instante todo es perfecto y Yuuri puede dejar de pensar, ocupado como está tratando de apresar las manos de Victor y ganar así la guerra de almohadas sin lanzar ninguna.

Las risas de ambos atraen irremediablemente la atención de Makkachin, quien se para en dos patas para verlos y ladra, interrumpiéndolos.

—No creo que esté protestando por el ruido —comenta Victor, dándose por vencido de recuperar una almohada que terminó en el suelo (a falta de más munición cerca) y se endereza para ver a Makkachin, quien ladra de nuevo y bate su cola.

Yuuri decide tomar eso como la rendición de Victor y se mueve tras él, enderezándose para poder abrazarlo por un segundo y besar su mejilla, su premio por su triunfo y una forma de reunir la fuerza para levantarse.

—Ya voy —promete, soltando a Victor y estirando sus brazos sobre su cabeza por un segundo para deshacerse de los nudos en su espalda tras una noche que pasó anormalmente inmovil en la misma posición.

Makkachin parece entender pues baja sus patas, pero se mantiene cerca, observándolos con impaciencia hasta que Yuuri se limpia y viste, saliendo al fin de la cama para sacar a Makkachin.

Cuando regresan, Victor ya tiene el desayuno de Makkachin servido y algo ligero para ellos: té y fruta, la cual Victor decide dársela de comer a Yuuri de bocado en bocado, divertido de hacer sonrojar a Yuuri desde tan temprano.

Ellos toman una ducha juntos, después, cosa que Yuuri quiere llamar una simple costumbre, pero es difícil verlo así porque todo con Victor consigue ser una experiencia memorable, incluso esto, y el que sea algo de todos los días no lo hace realmente rutinario.

Es curioso pues ni siquiera es sexual, mas es tan íntimo como si lo fuera y no es raro que alguno de ellos (o ambos) gima con gusto, relajándose bajo las manos del otro en un ritual de aseo que se siente como algo más en medio de los cortos besos robados y la una que otra risa que sueltan cuando las limitaciones de espacio se hacen sentir.

—Extraño Hasetsu —suspira Victor hoy, reclinando su cabeza contra un hombro de Yuuri mientras Yuuri masajea el codo de Victor, que solo unos segundos atrás tuvo un resonante encuentro con la llave de agua caliente—. Allá teníamos todo el onsen para nosotros y no...

—No teníamos privacidad —le recuerda Yuuri, aunque sabe bien que eso nunca les preocupó estando allá, quizás porque muchos clientes no se unían a ellos en la zona exterior o porque en realidad nunca había hecho nada inapropiado (salvo, quizás, la vez que había fingido no notar que Victor había traído su teléfono entre la toalla que nunca usaba para cubrirse para tomar al menos una foto del lugar pese a que Yuuri ya le había dicho que estaba prohibido).

—¿No? —Victor suena pensativo, como si no estuviese del todo seguro de la veracidad de la afirmación de Yuuri y estuviese tratando de recordar—. Pero podíamos hacer esto —insiste, rodeando a Yuuri con sus brazos para remarcar su punto— y era más cómodo.

Eso es innegable y Yuuri hace un sonido con su garganta para darle la razón, aun cuando quizás no deberían quejarse de nada, ya que el baño de Victor es amplio, mas ni la ducha ni la tina están hechas para que dos hombres adultos las compartan con comodidad.

—Al menos una tina más amplia sería mejor —dice Yuuri sin pensarlo, recordando la última vez que habían intentado usarla juntos.

Estar acurrucado contra Victor no había sido incómodo, pero salir de la tina había sido una odisea que bien podría haber terminado en un accidente y sí había resultado en el suelo del baño convirtiéndose en un gran charco que no había desaparecido antes de que Makkachin lo descubriese y decidiese jugar en él, tras lo cual el can se había sacudido y caminado por todo el apartamento sin que ellos pudiesen detenerlo.

—No tendremos tiempo para remodelar hasta el final de la temporada —se lamenta Victor, haciendo una pausa para besar un hombro de Yuuri con suavidad—. O para mudarnos.

Que Victor mencione ambas posibilidades de manera tan casual le roba a Yuuri el aliento y lo hace sentirse de nuevo en el aire, girando y girando y sabiendo que tiene que prepararse para caer.

Menos de cuatro meses, quizás, no es mucho tiempo, mas contemplar lo que vendrá después de ellos lo llena de incertidumbre, tal como lo hace el pensar en el resto de la temporada que tienen frente a ellos, la cual todavía no sabe cómo podrán superar.

—Por ahora —pronuncia Yuuri, tragándose sus dudas y obligándose a concentrarse en hoy y a su pesar, empuja un poco a Victor para obligarlo a separarse y poder verlo de frente— deberíamos ir a la pista. ¿No dijiste que Yakov te esperaba temprano?

—¿Lo hice? —Victor luce como si lo dudase sinceramente, aun cuando la noche anterior habían hablado de eso y habían cambiado el menú de entrenamiento de Yuuri para ese día para que Victor pudiese trabajar con Yakov toda la mañana.

Yuuri sacude su cabeza y cierra la llave, seguro de que la falta de una constante caída de agua caliente terminará de convencer a Victor, mas el que éste no se mueva ni lo suelte obliga a Yuuri a liberarse de su agarre y ser el primero en salir de la ducha.

—Sí.

Victor hace un mohín y se queja mientras se rodea a sí mismo con sus brazos, tiritando ante el contraste del ambiente cálido de la ducha con el notoriamente más frío del apartamento, pero aunque sigue viéndose descontento mientras se preparan para salir y se despiden de Makkachin e incluso en el camino a la pista, una vez llegan no demuestra más que seriedad y profesionalismo.

Yakov todavía no ha llegado y Yuuri calienta con Victor, pues después de esto irá a correr y luego al estudio de Lilia y no lo verá sino hasta la mitad de la tarde, ya que además Victor tiene una entrevista programada y sin duda Yakov también lo recuerda y se encargará de que Victor la dé.

Querer apoderarse de más tiempo de Victor es egoísta, pero al menos esto es algo que tienen que hacer y que pueden hacer juntos, por lo que Yuuri no piensa mucho en ello, prefiriendo concentrarse en la sonrisa de Victor, en sus comentarios, en sus manos cuando Victor lo ayuda (innecesariamente) en algunos de los ejercicios.

Es una forma perfectamente agradable de comenzar el día y también perfectamente común, pero cuando Yakov llega y ellos se despiden, un vacío se forma en el estómago de Yuuri y se convierte en su fuente de distracción incluso en el estudio, donde Lilia lo nota y lo reprende por ello antes de ordenarle que vuelva a empezar desde el comienzo.

Las exigencias de Lilia bastan para anclarlo lo suficiente para hacer que su mañana sea productiva, mas una vez terminan Yuuri tiene tiempo libre de sobra para volver al apartamento, almorzar, sacar a Makkachin a pasear y _pensar_.

Eso último es un arma de doble filo que ha lastimado a Yuuri en más veces de las que puede contar y esta vez no es la excepción, pues un mensaje de Victor renueva su culpa.

«Estoy agotado» dice junto a una hilera de emojis. «Y Yakov dice que todavía tengo trabajo que hacer. ¡Y lo tengo! ¡Pero contigo!»

Victor no debería estar pensando en él, sino enfocándose en su propio deber y en buscar un momento para descansar, tal como lo necesita y como Yakov mismo seguramente le dirá en algún punto, porque aunque Victor se queje de que Yakov lo hace trabajar mucho, al final del día es Victor mismo el que se empuja a hacer más y más, hasta que alguien interviene y lo hace detenerse.

Eso es algo que tienen en común, cosa que Yuuri solo ha realmente notado en los últimos días, en los que ha podido ver de cerca todos los preparativos de Victor Nikiforov, el competidor y la leyenda viviente, mas, extrañamente, Yuuri es el freno de Victor, tal como Victor es el suyo.

«Me encargaré de la cena» ofrece Yuuri en respuesta, queriendo hacer algo por Victor aun si es algo tan pequeño como eso. «¿Quieres algo en especial?»

«Sorpréndeme. Y no le digas a Yakov».

Yuuri sonríe y se encarga de conseguir las especias y verduras necesarias para hacer que una simple pechuga de pollo al wok sea algo más memorable (y todavía aceptable para ambos).

Sin embargo, tal cosa no lo ocupa por mucho tiempo y todavía falta tanto para el regreso de Victor que Yuuri sale de nuevo, esta vez en dirección a la pista, agradeciendo que Victor se haya asegurado de que Yuuri tenga reservado tiempo extra en el hielo todos los días.

La única persona que él reconoce en ese instante es Yuri, quien luce concentrado en su propia práctica, por lo que Yuuri no se acerca a saludarlo y se dedica a sus figuras hasta que se siente más capaz de enfocarse en su programa corto, durante el cual se traga toda la incertidumbre que ha sentido desde ayer.

Pero no es suficiente.

Yuuri lo sabe, _lo siente_, y Yuri se lo confirma interrumpiéndolo con un grito:

—¿¡Qué demonios, Katsudon!?

Ignorarlo y seguir es una opción, mas Yuuri se detiene, seca el sudor de su frente y se desliza hacia Yuri.

—Yurio —lo saluda con una sonrisa—. ¿Estás esperando a Yakov?

—Deja esa mierda —escupe Yuri, señalándolo rudamente con un dedo—. ¿Estás de nuevo con esa estupidez de que si no está el viejo no puedes patinar?

¿Qué?

Yuuri tarda en comprender que Yuri se está refiriendo a lo ocurrido en Rostelecom y al hacerlo, sonríe y sacude su cabeza. No es lo mismo y no es como si no pueda patinar sin tener a Victor a su lado (y él lo demostró en el campeonato japonés hace poco).

—Solo estaba pensando —replica Yuuri, divertido ante la forma en la que Yuri expresa su preocupación y da consejos.

—Pues deja de pensar si quieres alguna oportunidad de no ser el último Yuri.

Esta vez, Yuuri tiene que hacer un esfuerzo para no dejar escapar una carcajada. Lo competitivo que es Yuri es hilarante, en especial porque, a pesar de sus palabras, él siempre parece dispuesto a darle no una mano, sino un empujón para que Yuuri no se quede atrás y sea un reto. Y Yuuri piensa serlo, con o sin empujón, porque su deseo por llevarse el oro no ha desaparecido, aun si no se lo grita al mundo como Yuri lo hace.

—Solo nos enfrentaremos en el campeonato mundial —le recuerda Yuuri—, antes de eso...

—¡Lo sé! —Yuri chasquea su lengua y lo fulmina con la mirada—. Así que asegúrate de estar ahí y de no quedar por debajo de JJ.

Yuri no le da la oportunidad de contestar, ya que se desliza rápidamente con una brusquedad que hace que el recorrido no sea tan fluido como debería, mas Yuuri no se preocupa por él.

Por mucho que Yuri puede ser violento, también puede ser tan grácil como una _prima ballerina_ y a Yuuri le consta que una vez se enfoca en un programa, él no hace las cosas a medias.

De quien se preocupa es por sí mismo, pues incluso antes de que Yuri le dijese algo él había estado consciente de que su actuación dejó mucho que desear y que el motivo no es solo la ausencia de Victor.

Si esa fuese la razón, recuperar el sentimiento necesario para Eros sería fácil, mas Yuuri sospecha que no será así, ya que su incertidumbre es más palpable cuando ve a Victor esforzándose por entrenarlo y entrenarse a sí mismo, cumpliendo con más obligaciones de las que debería.

Porque es su culpa, ya que aunque también fue decisión de Víctor, es Yuuri el que lo empujó a esta situación, la cual es insostenible.

Estar consciente de eso es un peso que cada día se incrementa y hoy, en particular, Yuuri no se siente capaz de ignorarlo.

De hecho, con la llegada de la noche Yuuri lo percibe más y más y ni siquiera el ocuparse terminando de preparar la cena lo hace sentir mejor, ya que no se siente como si fuese suficiente.

¿Qué piensa Víctor?

Aparentemente es "vkusno."

El entusiasmo de Víctor lo hace sonreír a pesar de todo, contagiándose de su buen humor al menos por ahora y es solo luego, mientras Víctor duerme, que sus dudas vuelven.

¿Cuánto más podrán seguir así?

Yuuri apenas dormita y se despierta sobresaltado ya en la mañana en una cama vacía y fría.

En cuanto deja la habitación, sin embargo, puede escuchar a Víctor hablando a susurros con Makkachin. Lo suave que está hablando, la distancia y el que lo está haciendo en ruso le impide entender realmente, pero Yuuri hace una pausa en lugar de correr hacia él, disfrutando del tenor de su voz y de la inusual tranquilidad que reina.

Si tan solo todo fuese así con más frecuencia...

Al final, Yuuri no puede resistir y se acerca poco a poco como si fuese un marinero atraído por la voz de una sirena y se detiene en el punto en el que puede ver a Victor en la cocina, preparando una pila de blini que sin duda no deberían comer solos.

Y ahora que está tan cerca, Yuuri puede entender lo suficiente para saber que Victor está hablando de querer sorprenderlo con el desayuno y mencionando posibles aderezos y de agradecerle por la deliciosa cena del día anterior.

Eso basta para que el corazón de Yuuri de un vuelco y antes de pensar en lo que está haciendo, cierra la distancia entre ellos y abraza a Victor por la espalda. Victor lanza una exclamación de sorpresa, mas un segundo después gira en sus talones con una sonrisa y corresponde el abrazo.

—Buenos días, bello durmiente —saluda con un tono tan afectuoso que Yuuri no puede ver esas palabras como una burla y besa su frente—. Ya casi está el desayuno, así que ya iba a ir a despertarte.

Yuuri bufa y aprovecha la nueva posición en la que está para acomodar su rostro entre el cuello y uno de los hombros de Victor.

—Eso es más que un desayuno.

—¿Te parece? —Victor suena pensativo—. Podríamos llevarle algunos a Yurio, pero sé que se quejará de que saben mejor recién hechos.

—Y es la verdad.

—Lo es —ríe Victor sin ninguna vergüenza—. Así que...

—Los comeremos todos —declara Yuuri, sonriendo ampliamente como un niño travieso aun cuando sabe que no deberían.

Pero al final, cuando terminan acurrucados en el sofá compartiendo bocados de una torre de blinis que dejaron en un solo plato, Yuuri se alegra de haber decidido aceptar esto en un impulso, pues no solo Victor luce feliz, sino que se ve relajado, como si hubiera necesitado algo como esto.

Él se ha esforzado tanto que claro que necesita más energía de la usual y no es como si fuera a hacer esto todos los días, por lo que estará bien.

¿Cierto?

Yuuri no está tan seguro de eso horas después, cuando sin querer escucha a Yakov hablar con Victor sobre responsabilidades y cuidados y otros detalles que Yuuri, abrumado como está, no procesa del todo.

Y aunque Victor le replica a Yakov con toda tranquilidad, Yuuri no puede sentirse igual.

El equilibro que mantienen ahora es tan frágil que Yuuri sabe que pronto caerá de cara al hielo y aunque sabe que puede levantarse (tal como siempre ha hecho), no sabe si eso será suficiente.

De lo que si está seguro es de que, cuando eso suceda, Victor estará ahí y le dará una mano aun si con eso corre el riesgo que de Yuuri lo hunda con él.

Y eso no puede pasar.

Es por eso que los siguientes días Yuuri no hace más que entrenar, dándole espacio a Victor para que él mismo se concentre en sus propias prácticas y sus entrevistas y todo lo demás que Victor no puede evitar del todo al ser el héroe de Rusia.

Todo eso resulta más fácil de lo esperado, quizás porque Victor tiene demasiado que hacer o porque, al demostrar que está trabajando en vez de evitarlo, Victor se siente tranquilo y logra concentrarse en lo que debe en lugar de perder el tiempo con él.

Gracias a eso Victor no lo ve caer, no lo ve patinar programas con los que antes ha podido hacer algo mejor, no lo ve perdido en sus pensamientos mientras hace figuras. Y en casa, el agotamiento de ambos se encarga del resto, permitiéndoles pasar más tiempo durmiendo acurrucados que cara a cara.

Pero esa ilusión no durará mucho.

Aunque solo quedan dos semanas para el campeonato europeo, el campeonato de los cuatro continentes también se aproxima y Victor no lo ha olvidado. De hecho, él es quien comienza a oponerse a las obligaciones que Yakov le recuerda que tiene, mencionando que, como entrenador, tiene mucho que hacer.

—Como el entrenador de Yuuri —declara con toda la firmeza del mundo— tengo que asegurarme de que esté listo para competir y no puedo hacerlo si no estoy con él.

—Él ha practicado toda la temporada —rebate Yakov— y bien puedo encargarme mientras tú...

—No, soy el único entrenador de Yuuri —interrumpe Victor—. Así que no más entrevistas ni nada extra. Y necesito tiempo en el hielo solo con Yuuri. Sin al menos media hora para revisar sus programas completos...

La discusión sigue y sigue y es obvio que Victor la va a ganar, y Yakov luce más impaciente ante la obstinación de Victor y Yuuri tiene que morder su lengua para no intervenir de ninguna forma.

Al final, Victor consigue lo que quiere y Yakov reniega por lo bajo, mas se encarga personalmente de reservar media hora adicional en la pista todas las noches, comenzando desde el día siguiente, para que Yuuri la tenga solo para él.

—Normalmente no me importa que compartamos la pista con otros —comenta Victor esa noche, mientras comen—, pero no hemos tenido suficiente tiempo últimamente y sería mejor si podemos enfocarnos en tu actuación para que rompas otro record.

Abochornado, Yuuri inclina su cabeza.

—Pero...

—Como competidor —continúa Victor, quizás deseando terminar de hablar primero o quizás no escuchando a Yuuri, cuya voz careció de fuerza— no quiero sabotear a mi competencia.

¿Y cómo decirle que lo decepcionará?

Con el paso de las horas, ese interrogante se transforma en "¿cómo no lo decepcionará?" y el no encontrar una respuesta lo hace apenas dormitar un poco en los brazos de Victor y salir a trotar con Makkachin mucho antes de que Victor se despierte.

El que, al regresar, descubra que Victor está tomando una ducha le da la forma perfecta de postergar lo inevitable y Yuuri come algo rápido y tras dejar a Makkachin desayunando, sale de nuevo, esta vez en dirección a la pista.

Tal vez, si practica un poco más antes de que Victor lo entrene, logrará evitar lo peor.

Para su suerte, es tan temprano que puede tener el hielo para él solo por un largo rato, por lo que puede hacer figuras sin interrupciones para despejar su mente y luego, tiene la oportunidad de repasar partes de sus programas, tratando de recuperar la música y el sentimiento necesario para hacer de ellos algo que valga la pena que Victor vea.

Pero no lo logra.

Tal vez es porque debería enfocarse en el todo antes que en detalles y con eso en mente, Yuuri se dirige al centro de la pista, toma una bocanada de aire y piensa en _Eros_.

Es fácil recordar la melodía, mas no lo es tanto atrapar lo que debería estar expresando. No hay ningún encanto en sus pasos, el coqueteo está ausente, la sensación de poder hundirse en el placer no está ahí.

Es frustrante al punto de que Yuuri falla su cuádruple salchow como no lo ha hecho en semanas y al caer, terminando sentado en la pista, no se levanta de inmediato y le da rienda suelta a sus pensamientos, repasando todos sus errores hasta el punto de no poder rememorar si ha hecho algo bien.

¿Y cuál es el punto de terminar una actuación tan mediocre?

Sintiendo sobre sus hombros el peso de la derrota, Yuuri cierra sus puños y se pone de pie finalmente, conteniendo a duras penas sus lágrimas de frustración.

Al menos nadie lo v-...

—¿Yuuri?

Escuchar su nombre, escuchar a _Victor_ pronunciar su nombre lo paraliza.

Pocas cosas peores podrían haber ocurrido, piensa Yuuri, manteniendo su cabeza inclinada, ya que encarar a Victor y confirmar que él vio lo suficiente para saber que está perdiendo el tiempo con él es un último golpe que Yuuri no está listo para recibir.

Es lo suficientemente malo saber que está cayendo y que no tiene ninguna posibilidad de aterrizar bien y ver su fracaso en los ojos de Victor será peor que sentir el impacto contra el frío e inclemente hielo.

Temblando y no por la temperatura de la pista, Yuuri se apresura a dejarla, rehusándose a dirigir su vista hacia Victor pese a que él se acerca para recibirlo.

—Voy a tomar un descanso —declara Yuuri antes de que Victor hable, poniéndole las protecciones a sus patines apresuradamente— y a tomar algo y...

—Espera, Yuuri...

—La pista es toda tuya.

Interrumpir a Victor y huir así le deja un mal sabor, mas es todo lo que puede hacer. Si lo mira, terminará llorando y si Victor demuestra no ser perfecto y una vez más le ofrece algo que Yuuri no necesita (como un beso que no borrará nada de lo sucedido), todo será peor.

No que escapar sea realmente mejor, ni tampoco lo es recorrer las calles de San Petersburgo, ni dejar sus patines en la tienda que Victor le presentó poco tiempo atrás para que afilen las cuchillas, cosa que es prácticamente una excusa para no volver a la pista hoy y que lo deja con un vacío en su estómago que no logra llenar comiendo más de lo que debería en medio de la temporada.

¿Cuándo dejará de empeorar todo?

Yuuri vuelve al apartamento solo al final de la noche y lo hace más por necesidad que porque esté listo para afrontar a Victor.

Reservar una habitación en un hotel es algo que también considera, mas mudarse a Rusia, pagar las cuotas de los anillos y todos los gastos que conlleva competir es ya bastante y todavía está todo lo que le debe a Victor y que no podrá pagarle si sigue así...

Las manos de Yuuri tiemblan cuando abre la puerta y él se detiene en el umbral, escuchando con atención algo que le indique qué esperar. No consigue ninguna pista ya que todo está en silencio a pesar de que puede ver luz en la sala, cosa que indica que Victor ya está en casa.

¿Y por qué no está hablándole a Makkachin como acostumbra?

Eso lo inquieta al punto de que tarda varios segundos en adentrase en el lugar, tenso ante la expectativa de encontrarse con Victor cuando todavía no está preparado para encararlo y tal como teme, lo ve casi de inmediato.

Victor está sentado en el sofá, frunciendo el ceño y mirando el corredor, claramente esperándolo.

Apenas se encuentra con su mirada, Yuuri se detiene en seco y aunque quiere decir algo, así sea para acabar con el incómodo silencio que él mismo está creando, no puede hacerlo ni con excusas, ni con disculpas, ni con un mal intento de cambiar el tema antes de que comience.

Es Victor quien rompe el silencio con un suspiro que precede justo lo que Yuuri sabía que escucharía tarde o temprano.

—¿Qué estabas haciendo? Dejaste la expresión de lado y ni siquiera te concentraste realmente en el aspecto técnico. Te veías tieso, no parecías saber qué hacer con sus brazos y ese salchow...

—Lo sé —interrumpe Yuuri con brusquedad, más molesto consigo mismo que con Victor.

Como entrenador, Victor no tiene pelos en la lengua cuando se trata de señalar errores, algo que sin duda aprendió de Yakov, y si bien siempre lo apoya a trabajar en cada aspecto de su patinaje que requiere una mejora, por pequeña que sea, y demuestra su paciencia en el proceso, escuchar su críticas duele, en especial ahora.

Victor suspira de nuevo y asiente.

—Sé que lo sabes. Por eso he estado pensando qué podemos hacer ahora.

Claro. En vez de rendirse y concentrarse en sí mismo, Victor está pensando en él.

Tal cosa le trae a Yuuri una punzada de culpa y lo lleva a inclinar su cabeza, avergonzado y todavía incapaz de pronunciar la disculpa que le debe. Lo último que quiere es distraerlo cuando falta tan poco para el campeonato europeo y justo eso es lo que consiguió hacer.

¿Qué puede hacer para arreglar esto?

—Quiero que intentemos algo —continúa Victor con una pizca de incertidumbre que inquieta a Yuuri, mas cuando se atreve a volver a dirigir su mirada a Victor, Victor le sonríe y extiende una mano hacia él—. Ven.

¿Por qué?

Yuuri no se mueve y sí examina la mano de Victor, queriendo tomarla y a la vez alejarse. Victor siempre parece mantenerse ahí, ofreciéndole ayuda sin obligarlo a aceptarla. Es como si Victor quisiese hacer esto, en vez de creer que Yuuri es débil y lo necesita y eso mismo es lo que hace que Yuuri desee aceptarla.

—Confía en mí, Yuuri —lo insta Victor innecesariamente, porque Yuuri ya decidió y está a punto de acercarse y así lo hace al fin, resoplando

—Sabes que lo hago.

Yuuri toma la mano de Victor, cuya sonrisa se agranda; sus ojos también brillan y su mano aprieta la de Yuuri con suavidad antes de hablar de nuevo, esta vez con más firmeza.

—Ahora, arrodíllate.

Victor ama sorprender y es un experto en ello. Saberlo no prepara a Yuuri para escuchar algo así, ni lo ayuda a reaccionar, lleno de confusión como está ante este giro en la conversación.

—¿Qué?

—No pienses, Yuuri —ordena Victor, apretando un poco más su mano, mas no lo hala hacia él y si mueve su pulgar, acariciando su mano con suavidad—. Piensas demasiado.

—¿Y qué tiene que ver eso con esto? —Con esto y con todo, en realidad, pues cómo pasaron de hablar de su patinaje y del peor hábito de Yuuri a este tipo de órdenes es algo que no comprende.

—Quiero que solo sientas.

Eso... no suena mal.

Y hay una sombra de duda en la expresión de Victor pese a que ha mantenido un tono firme y Yuuri se siente cansado y la idea de sentir en vez de pensar es atractiva, por lo que entrelaza sus dedos con los de Victor, da un par de pasos más para quedar con sus piernas contra el sofá y se sienta en seiza en el suelo, tenso y expectante.

Victor parece relajarse al verlo y tras apretar su agarre por un segundo, suelta la mano de Yuuri para llevar la propia a su rostro, acariciando primero sus mejillas y luego sus labios con la punta de sus dedos.

—Cierra los ojos —susurra, ahora llevando su otra mano hacia los párpados de Yuuri y Yuuri hace caso, estremeciéndose ante ese toque—. Bien. Ven.

Ahora, en vez de usar palabras, Victor usa sus manos para darle indicaciones, haciendo que Yuuri cambie su posición y se apoye en sus piernas, abandonando la postura apropiada que había mantenido para terminar con su cabeza contra las rodillas de Victor mientras Victor sigue tocándolo.

Al comienzo es extraño, pues Victor pasa sus dedos por su cabello como si estuviese peinándolo, mas luego agita su mano consiguiendo todo lo contrario. Cuando abandona su cabello, lo hace rozando su piel con suavidad y solo haciendo de ello algo más firme por pocos segundos. Es tan juguetón como provocador y luego de unos segundos, el contraste hace que a Yuuri se le escape una risa.

El que, ante eso, Victor se detenga, hace que Yuuri alce su cabeza y abra sus ojos, buscando con preocupación su mirada, mas descubre que Victor luce maravillado por razones que no puede precisar, que hay algo de color en sus mejillas y que hay un asomo de una sonrisa en sus labios.

—Cierra los ojos —repite Victor en voz baja y Yuuri así lo hace, concentrándose en aguardar lo que está por venir.

Ese algo resulta ser un dedo índice contra sus labios haciendo suficiente presión para que Yuuri sepa que Victor espera que los abra. Esta vez, Yuuri contiene la respiración y tiembla al tiempo que ese mismo dedo recorre sus labios en un gesto que se siente demasiado íntimo y que lo lleva a abrir su boca un poco más, invitándolo a más y Victor entiende, introduciendo el dígito con una lentitud desesperante hasta que Yuuri puede finalmente recibirlo con su lengua, succionarlo como si fuese otra parte de Victor y gemir alrededor de éste.

Y es ahí que Yuuri cae en cuenta de qué está haciendo.

Retroceder, dejando ir el dedo de Victor, es algo que Yuuri hace de reflejo, al tiempo que intenta buscar que decir y siente su rostro llenarse de color mientras parpadea, asimilando el que Victor está frente a él, sobre él, sentado como la deidad que Yuuri siempre ha adorado y mirándolo desde arriba con un deje de sorpresa y decepción.

—Yuuri, te dije que no pensaras —protesta Victor con un puchero— y que cerraras los ojos. A ese paso, voy a tener que castigarte.

—P-Pero, esto... —Es difícil explicar algo cuando la vergüenza lo abruma y no tiene idea de qué está haciendo o de si esto es lo que debería hacer o de lo que Victor espera o...

—¿No te gusta?

No, le gusta demasiado, lo hace querer dejarse ir de una forma que no había creído posible y... ¿es eso lo que Victor busca que haga?

—Victor... —susurra Yuuri, inclinando su cabeza para apoyar su frente contra las rodillas de Victor y así esquivar su mirada por un momento. Necesita enfocarse primero, anclararse en algo (en Victor) para organizar su mente y concebir una respuesta.

—Confía en mí... —pronuncia Victor como si fuese una orden, aun cuando al final su voz pierde toda la fuerza—. O dime que me detenga.

Oh, cierto.

Él puede contar con que Victor esté ahí para él, él puede mostrarse débil frente a Victor sin que Victor piense que _es_ débil, el puede creer en Victor sin ningún miramiento y eso no va a cambiar ahora.

Con un suspiro de alivio, Yuuri asiente y cierra de nuevo los ojos al tiempo que cambia su posición, dejando su rostro visible para Victor y dándole la oportunidad de seguir a su gusto.

—No te detengas.

Es Victor quien se estremece, Yuuri puede notarlo, y de hecho la mano de Victor tiembla cuando lo toca de nuevo. Esta vez, Victor acaricia su cuello y deja su mano ahí, sin hacer realmente presión, y luego lleva la otra de regreso a la boca de Yuuri.

Es casi como estar atado sin estarlo realmente, viéndose mantenido así aun cuando sería fácil escapar e igualmente recibe los dedos de Victor (dos, en esta ocasión) y deja que Victor marque el ritmo, metiéndolos tanto como quiere y sacándolos. Es erótico, en cierta forma, y el estar a la merced de Victor es liberador y lo lleva a gemir mientras lame esos dedos y se remueve un poco, comenzando a sentirse acalorado (pues ni siquiera se quitó su chaqueta) y también incómodo gracias a su creciente erección.

¿Y qué hay de Victor?

Yuuri sigue el impulso de averiguarlo y alza una sola mano, tanteando la entrepierna de Victor con ella y gimiendo (de nuevo) al encontrar que Victor también está reaccionando. Victor tampoco se mantiene en silencio e inserta sus dedos un poco más profundo.

Eso es inesperado y más placentero de lo esperado y Yuuri aprieta sus labios, succionándolos con fuerza al tiempo que traza con su mano la erección de Victor. El que Victor suelte su cuello para agarrar su mano lo sobresalta, mas Yuuri no llega a preocuparse ya que, casi de inmediato, Victor dice:

—Continuemos en nuestra habitación.

Sí, eso suena perfecto.

Aunque Yuuri abre los ojos mientras se ponen de pie, él deja que Victor lo guíe, apenas notando de reojo que Makkachin está dormitando cerca de una ventana y es por eso que Yuuri es quien cierra la puerta una vez están en la alcoba, no queriendo ninguna interrupción.

Victor sonríe ante eso y besa sus nudillos antes de soltarlo, quitarle sus anteojos y colocarlos en una de las mesas de noche.

—Ahora —añade Victor tras eso, sentándose al borde de la cama—, desnúdate.

La indicación es clara y Yuuri casi se apresura a obedecer, mas el que Victor luzca como si tuviese toda la intención de disfrutar lo que ve con toda su atención lo detiene y pese a cierto bochorno que a estas alturas no debería sentir, Yuuri se quita prenda tras prenda con lentitud, revelando solo un poco de piel a la vez.

El tomarse tanto tiempo no acaba con el ambiente y sí hace que Yuuri se sienta más y más expectante, que tiemble bajo la mirada hambrienta de Victor y que termine tan duro y lleno de necesidad que sospecha que se correrá vergonzosamente rápido.

Su consuelo es que Victor no luce mejor y aunque quizás le parece así porque no ve con tanta claridad como cuando tiene sus lentes y porque es lo que quiere creer, el poder escuchar la respiración agitada de Victor y también cada vez que la contiene al tiempo que cierra sus puños en el cobertor, como si se estuviese aferrando a ese objeto solo para refrenarse y no tocarlo, lo convence de que realmente Victor está tan lleno de deseo como él.

Bien.

En cuanto está totalmente desnudo, Yuuri, sin embargo, siente el regreso de cierto nerviosismo.

¿Victor le dará una nueva orden o...?

—Ven aquí.

El que Victor le ofrezca una mano para recalcar sus palabras lo hace suspirar con alivio y Yuuri la toma, dejando que Victor lo atraiga hacia él hasta que está de pie, entre las piernas de Victor y aprisionado por uno de sus brazos.

—Creo que te mereces un premio —pronuncia, entrelazando los dedos de ambos—. ¿Qué te gustaría?

—¿Un premio...? Yo... —El que nada venga a su mente lo deja sin palabras y mientras el silencio se extiende, la sonrisa de Victor también lo hace.

—Bien —dice, inclinando su cabeza para dejar un beso en el cuello de Yuuri—. Sigue así. No pienses, _siente_.

¿Acaso todo había sido una prueba?

La idea lo desequilibra, pero no tanto el que Victor decida usar sus dos manos para recorrer su cuerpo, reverente pero no quedándose lo suficiente en ninguna parte, haciendo de sus roces una provocación constante que le causa un cosquilleo y que la erección entre sus piernas palpite, urgiendo más.

Victor quizás lo nota, pues acaricia la punta con un pulgar mientras, con lleva su otra mano a su trasero y usa su dedo índice para tantear su entrada. Hay una promesa ahí y Yuuri gime, recostándose contra Victor para poder mantenerse en pie.

—Primero —pronuncia Victor, continuando con la misma parsimonia y deslizando ahora sus manos por sus muslos—, te vas a encargar de que esté lo suficientemente duro para ti. Después te prepararás hasta que decida que es suficiente y luego tendrás tu premio.

—Ya lo estás. —Yuuri está tan cerca que no tener sus gafas no le impide ver que así es. Los pantalones de Victor se ven incómodos, de hecho, y por eso mismo Victor debería estar más impaciente y simplemente tomarlo a su gusto; Yuuri no se opondría.

Victor ríe, sonando sin aliento, y súbitamente muerde su cuello. Es inesperado y no tan doloroso como debería serlo o tal vez el deseo lo está haciendo perder la cabeza, porque el sonido que le arranca es más una expresión de placer y sus rodillas tiemblan bajo él. Quizá, incluso, algo así en el momento preciso podría llevarlo a correrse incluso sin ningún estímulo adicional...

—Pórtate bien —amenaza Victor, ahora lamiendo el punto que mordió y tentándolo a hacer justo lo contrario, solo para probar.

No que tenga tiempo para ello.

Victor repite su primera orden y Yuuri, todavía entre las piernas de Victor, se deja caer y apresurado, desabotona el pantalón de Victor. Liberar la erección de Victor la arranca a Victor un gemido ahogado, mas cuando Yuuri intenta instarlo a levantarse solo un poco para quitarle sus pantalones y su ropa interior, Victor lo detiene.

—No. ¿Qué te dije que hicieras?

Algo innecesario, porque Victor luce como si fuese a correrse ante el más mínimo toque, su glande ya rojo y húmedo debido al líquido pre-seminal, y Yuuri puede probárselo.

Decidido, Yuuri pasa su lengua por toda su longitud y luego se toma un segundo para restregar una mejilla contra el miembro de Victor, alzando su rostro para verlo a los ojos. Victor lo está observando fijamente y está tenso, sin duda tratando de dejar que Yuuri haga lo suyo y también de no terminar antes de tiempo y aun así, no le dice que se detenga.

Victor puede ser obstinado, mas Yuuri no se queda atrás y por eso mismo comienza a llevarlo al interior de su boca con lentitud, dándose tiempo para acostumbrarse y jugar con su lengua y tocar con sus manos el resto y también para empujar a Victor a perder el control, todo mientras sostiene su mirada.

El resultado es palpable, ya que el miembro de Victor parece endurecerse más y la respiración de Victor se vuelve más ruidosa y Yuuri puede notarlo temblar, pero incluso cuando finalmente lo tiene completamente adentro, la punta ya golpeando el fondo de su garganta, Victor resiste.

Es enloquecedor, pues él mismo no quiere más que dejar de postergar el clímax que tanto ansía y al final, se deja llevar.

Yuuri cierra los ojos y gime, dejando una sola mano cerca de la base para sostenerla mientras mueve su cabeza hacia atrás y succiona, al tiempo que lleva la otra a su propia entrepierna e intenta igualar el ritmo con el que está dándole una mamada a Victor y acelerando cuando al fin (¡al fin!) las caderas de Victor tiemblan y él embiste su boca al tiempo que habla.

—Eres perfecto —gime, sonando extasiado y poniendo una mano en la cabeza de Yuuri sin cerrar sus dedos en su cabello, pero sí empujándolo para que lo lleve de nuevo hasta al fondo—. Te ves perfecto. Podría tenerte así por horas, incluso después de correrme. ¿No te gustaría? Mantenerme en tu boca, caliente y cómodo hasta que esté listo para más.

Las palabras de Victor lo atraviesan de una forma inesperada y Yuuri se estremece y trata de hacer más, demostrándole que no tiene que usar su mano para que Yuuri lo reciba a fondo. Su coordinación no es la mejor y se apresura tanto que el golpe en su garganta le provoca arcadas, mas Yuuri se niega a detenerse hasta que Victor agarra su cabello y lo hala, no con demasiada fuerza, pero sí obligándolo a dejarlo ir.

—Detente.

¿Por qué?

Yuuri no logra pronunciar eso, su intento interrumpido por un sonido ronco y al abrir los ojos, descubre que no puede ver bien, su vista aguada debido a lágrimas que no tiene idea de cuándo comenzó a verter. Debe verse como un desastre, sus mejillas húmedas con lágrimas, sus labios rojos y manchados de líquido pre-seminal y saliva, mas Victor limpia sus lágrimas con ternura y cuando Yuuri finalmente aclara su mirada tras mucho parpadear, descubre que Victor lo está observando con una pequeña sonrisa llena de... amor.

Eso le roba el aliento más que tenerlo follando su boca y Yuuri vuelve a cerrar los ojos, esta vez al tiempo que inclina su cabeza para apoyar su rostro en la mano de Victor.

—Lo hiciste bien —susurra Victor con demasiado cariño, consiguiendo que el corazón ya acelerado de Yuuri salte cuádruples en su pecho—. Solo un poco más y recibirás tu premio, ¿sí? Sube a la cama.

Para eso tiene que dejar de tocarse y Yuuri así lo hace, aun cuando un quejido se escapa de sus labios. Victor se ve sorprendido ante eso, mas pronto sonríe al tiempo que lo insta a darle sus manos y lo ayuda a ponerse de pie, cosa que resulta ser una buena idea, ya que las piernas de Yuuri tiemblan ante el esfuerzo debido una mezcla del mucho tiempo que ha pasado en la misma posición y el hecho de que la necesidad es mayor que su capacidad de coordinación.

Es una suerte que caminar no sea necesario y que Victor esté tan dispuesto a acomodarlo a su gusto en la cama: acostado en medio de ella, expuesto, con sus piernas abiertas y Victor entre ellas.

—Victor... —Yuuri levanta sus caderas y hace un amague de rodear a Victor con sus piernas, mas Victor lo detiene, poniendo ambas manos en los muslos de Yuuri y presionándolo contra el colchón.

—Shh... —Morder su propio labio inferior es lo único que le permite a Yuuri cumplir esa nueva orden y no se arrepiente de ello, ya que la sonrisa de Victor se amplia y él mueve sus pulgares para acariciar sus muslos—. Falta algo, ¿recuerdas?

No.

Pensar es imposible cuando su piel arde en deseo y Victor lo está observando como si no pudiese apartar su vista. Pero Victor debería estar haciendo más que eso, debería estar abrumando sus sentidos y llenándolo tanto figurativa como literalmente y,...

Victor lo suelta y en vez de acercarse y cubrirlo con su cuerpo, se aleja para buscar algo en la mesa de noche; el que lo haga a tientas sin quitarle la vista de encima es el único consuelo de Yuuri, aun si no entiende hasta que Victor le entrega algo.

—Usa esto.

El pequeño frasco de lubricante ya está medio vacío y a Yuuri le cuesta abrirla, sus manos torpes en su impaciencia, mas en cuanto lo logra, embadurna dos dedos y la deja de lado.

Instintivamente, Yuuri sabe qué hacer y por eso lleva sus dedos a su entrada, mas un repentino bochorno lo detiene al notar que Victor está siguiendo sus movimientos.

Esto es...

—Muéstrame qué quieres que haga —ordena Victor, firme, alzando su mirada en busca de los ojos de Yuuri—. Quiero que te abras para mí, que te asegures de que pueda entrar y hacerte mío.

Escuchando eso es más fácil introducir un primer dedo e ignorar la incomodidad que le recuerda que lleva mucho sin hacer esto y eso, a su vez, lo aleja de las sensaciones y lo trae de regreso al presente, en el que el tiempo nunca es suficiente y el agotamiento (de Victor) es demasiado y...

—Yuuri. —Esa es una advertencia que interrumpe sus pensamientos. Yuuri contiene su respiración al tiempo que pausa todo movimiento. Victor está frunciendo el ceño—. Siente. Eso es lo único que debes hacer.

¿Cómo es que Victor _sabe_? Es demasiado vergonzoso que Victor parezca capaz de leer su caótica mente. Yuuri sacude su cabeza y termina dejándola girada hacia un lado, como si quisiera ocultar su rostro, pero Victor no se lo permite y termina apoyando una mano junto a la cabeza de Yuuri y usa la otra para tocar su mentón e instarlo a verlo.

—¿O quieres que paremos?

—No. —La respuesta es inmediata y el no tener que _pensar_ para poder darla revive el calor interno en el cuerpo de Yuuri.

Victor parece notarlo y sonríe de nuevo, aun cuando se aleja para quedar a la distancia perfecta para verlo.

—Entonces sabes qué hacer.

Mover el dedo en su interior, buscando reacostumbrarse a la sensación de este y encontrar el ángulo correcto para seguir las instrucciones de Victor, es inesperadamente fácil. Hallar su próstata también lo es y pronto, Yuuri está moviendo sus caderas, marcando un ritmo entre ellas y su propio dedo y añadiendo una letra a esa melodía con sus propios gemidos.

Él no se pierde del todo en ello, sin embargo, y puede escuchar a Victor con toda claridad cuando dice:

—Introduce un dedo más.

Yuuri así lo hace y cuando Victor añade que separe sus dedos, Yuuri se enfoca más en ello y se asegura de mantener una postura que le permita ver a Victor lo que está haciendo, ganándose con ello nuevos elogios y más indicaciones:

—Ve más profundo. Abre más tus dedos. Más rápido.

Pero nada de eso es del todo suficiente.

El que Victor esté ahí y tenga su atención en él es lo que causa que la ausencia de su toque sea más notoria. Sus dedos no impiden que se sienta vacío, el calor que lo mantiene dolorosamente duro no lo hace olvidar la ausencia de caricias y besos, la urgencia que lo convence de que podría correrse así también le dice que ningún orgasmo será realmente satisfactorio.

Está sintiendo, tal como Victor le dijo que hiciera, pero dista mucho de bastar.

—V-Victor... —Eso es más un sollozo que un gemido y Yuuri maldice su incapacidad de encontrar las palabras que le permitan rogar y obtener lo que necesita.

—Solo un poco más. —Victor suena como si tuviese que forzarse para hablar y además, Yuuri nota tardíamente, está sosteniendo su propio miembro, agarrando la base como si estuviese intentando evitar correrse con solo verlo.

En un parpadeo, tal descubrimiento cambia todo y Yuuri se deja llevar, manteniendo su vista enfocada en Victor pese al impulso que siente de cerrar sus ojos y entregándose a las sensaciones que, sabe, no es el único que está disfrutando.

Victor se estremece a pesar de la falta de un estímulo físico directo, mantiene su boca entreabierta mientras su respiración agitada es cada vez más audible, se inclina hacia Yuuri como si Yuuri fuese un magneto atrayéndolo irremediablemente y al fin, su control y paciencia llegan al punto de quiebre.

—Suficiente.

Victor no aguarda a que Yuuri obedezca y sostiene su muñeca, obligándolo a sacar sus dedos al tiempo que Victor se acomoda más cerca, sin apoyarse sobre Yuuri, ni quitarse su ropa para que queden piel a piel, como si solo tuviese una misión en mente, la cual incluye instar a Yuuri a dejar sus manos a sus lados, inmóviles ("es una orden, Yuuri") y luego cubrir su erección con una generosa cantidad de lubricante.

Tener a Victor como su audiencia siempre es un gusto, en el hielo o fuera de éste, pero tenerlo como participante es aun mejor y Yuuri solo puede expresar sin elocuencia lo que le provoca el sentir la punta del miembro de Victor contra su entrada.

Más tarde, quizás, apreciará el que Victor entre en él lentamente; ahora, sin embargo, la impaciencia de _más_ lo lleva a acomodar sus pies sobre la cama, apoyarse en sus talones para tratar de llevarlo completamente a su interior cuanto antes y crear un ritmo frenético, mas termina viendo sus caderas atrapadas por las manos de Victor antes de poder moverlas.

—No. —Victor no suena tan firme, aun cuando su agarre sí lo es y lo mantiene completamente inmóvil—. Te estoy dando tu premio, Yuuri. Tómate tu tiempo para disfrutarlo. _Siente_.

Y eso es lo que Yuuri está haciendo, perdiéndose en el lento desliz de Victor en su interior, ardiendo y vibrando al tiempo que no puede evitar contraer sus músculos, invitando, urgiendo a Victor a que siga y siga hasta llegar a lo más profundo de su ser.

—Hagamos que dure, ¿sí? —susurra Victor, sonando como si lo estuviese diciendo más por sí mismo que por Yuuri y lo ase con tal fuerza con sus manos que sin duda dejará marcas que quizás podría sentir por días.

—Sí. —Esa palabra, dicha en voz ahogada, no es del todo una respuesta y a la vez sí lo es, pues la idea de prolongar esta dulce tortura y cargarla consigo incluso después, olvidando cualquier otra cosa, es algo que quiere.

Cuando Victor finalmente toca fondo, ambos parecen coordinarse y gemir al tiempo y Victor sonríe ante eso y se inclina sobre él. Es extraño no sentir directamente el calor de su piel, mas el que Victor capture sus labios lo distrae de cualquier queja.

Y luego Victor se mueve. No es más que una embestida superficial, más un giro de sus caderas que otra cosa, pero logra robarle el aliento y la coherencia y de reflejo, Yuuri rodea a Victor con sus piernas, deseando mantenerlo ahí y llevarlo de nuevo completamente al fondo de él e instándolo a más.

El que Yuuri deje su boca abierta, olvidando el beso por un segundo, es algo que Victor aprovecha para invadirlo con su lengua y crea un ritmo que imita con sus embestidas, las cuales, poco a poco, se vuelven más fuertes y menos superficiales.

Estar íntimamente unido con Victor siempre es algo capaz de dejar su mente en blanco y su cuerpo vibrando y esta vez, eso parece amplificarse. Quizás es por lo mucho que tuvo que esperar, quizás es porque todavía no tiene todo, quizás es porque Victor sigue manteniendo un control que hace que Yuuri sienta que puede saltar y dejarse caer sin preocuparse por el impacto, ya que Victor está ahí.

Y lo está, marcando ahora su pecho con sus labios y jugando con sus tetillas, sosteniéndolo con firmeza mientras invade a Yuuri de una forma que no es simplemente física.

Yuuri no trata de postergar su orgasmo y permite que el placer lo arrastre con él, cayendo y cayendo en los cálidos y firmes brazos de Victor y mantiene sus ojos abiertos sin ningún miedo, llenándose de una mayor calidez al ver a Victor seguirlo, corriéndose en él con un gemido ahogado que suena como su nombre.

No pensar es tan fácil en ese instante que cuando Yuuri cierra los ojos, tampoco resiste la somnolencia que se está apoderando de él.

Por cuanto tiempo dormita es algo de lo que Yuuri no está seguro, mas cuando vuelve en sí, todavía está oscuro y Victor está ahí, acostado boca arriba junto a él, mas no lo suficientemente cerca.

¿Por qué?

Estirar un brazo hacia él en busca de su calor es algo que Yuuri hace de reflejo y al tocarlo, suspira con alivio, aun cuando al tiempo se estremece. Victor ya no está vestido, sin duda porque ya se preparó para dormir. No está dormido, sin embargo, pues cierra de inmediato una mano sobre la de Yuuri y se gira hacia él.

—¿Yuuri?

Yuuri no puede contestar, sintiendo un repentino nudo en su garganta. ¿Qué es lo que quiere decirle? ¿Qué es lo que _desea_? Su mente está en blanco y lo único que escapa de su boca es:

—Por favor...

La forma en que Victor contiene su respiración es audible y en un parpadeo, Yuuri se ve atrapado por Victor, quien se sostiene sobre él.

—¿Más? —cuestiona, gentil como no lo fue con su impulsiva acción y Yuuri solo puede asentir.

Victor se toma su tiempo en besarlo hasta robar su aliento; todo su cuerpo está ardiendo en deseo y la necesidad que había sentido antes cobra forma ahora. Victor, Victor, _Victor_...

A diferencia de antes, ya no hay ninguna barrera entre ellos y lo único que falta es que Victor vuelva a su interior y Yuuri se lo hace saber, moviendo sus caderas con urgencia.

Sin duda no ha pasado mucho desde la previa ronda, pues tras tantear su entrada, Victor rompe el beso, se separa (para decepción de Yuuri) y lo observa con una intensidad (para placer de Yuuri) que le arranca un gemido. Victor es casi pragmático en sus acciones mientras cubre su propio miembro de nuevo endurecido con más lubricante.

—Sostén tus piernas —dice, instando también con gestos a que Yuuri sujete sus propios muslos con sus brazos, quedando totalmente expuesto y a la merced de Victor.

Así no puede aferrarse a Victor y asegurarse de que se mantenga ahí, mas quizás eso no importa, pues Victor ase sus caderas y se hunde en él voluntariamente, entrando en una sola estocada y llenándolo al punto de sentirse completo.

El ritmo de Victor es fuerte, rápido y aunque Yuuri quiere prolongar esto por una eternidad, no llega a pronunciar ninguna objeción y sí se entrega por completo, confiando en Victor y sintiendo hasta que todo es demasiado y se corre de nuevo, apretando a Victor en su interior y llevándolo consigo.

Caer, de nuevo, no es doloroso y esta vez Yuuri permanece despierto por suficiente tiempo para escuchar a Victor murmurar con un tono lleno de cariño sobre la resistencia de Yuuri y sentirlo salir de él y alejarse, pero solo por unos pocos segundos, tras los cuales vuelve con una toalla suave con la que limpia todo fluido que terminó en la piel de Yuuri.

Una vez finaliza esa tarea autoimpuesta, Victor vuelve a su lado y esta vez lo envuelve en sus brazos y susurra un "buenas noches" que Yuuri apenas logra contestar con un "hmm" mientras se acurruca contra él y cae en sueños que no recuerda, pero que lo hacen despertar con una sonrisa.

El problema es que según la modorra comienza a quedar atrás, los recuerdos de la noche lo golpean con fuerza y esta vez, Yuuri no puede evitar _pensar_ y al hacerlo, termina enderezándose de repente.

_«No pienses»._

Recordar las palabras (la _orden_) de Victor basta para dejarlo abochornado y deseoso de ocultarse entre todas las cobijas hasta que el mundo termine y con él, su vergüenza también lo haga. Pero antes de poder hacerlo, Victor entra a la habitación en compañía de Makkachin y nota de inmediato que Yuuri ya está despierto.

—Buenos días, Yuuri —dice con una sonrisa amplia y en forma de corazón que incrementa el sonrojo de Yuuri.

No hay nada inusual, es una mañana como cualquier otra y aun así...

Yuuri no nota en qué momento Victor llega a su lado y se sienta al borde de la cama, mas procesa ese hecho en el mismo instante en el que Makkachin sube a la cama de un salto y se acomoda cerca de los pies de Yuuri.

—¿Estás bien? —cuestiona Victor, la preocupación audible en su voz.

—Yo... —¿Qué puede decir, que la vergüenza lo está matando?

Victor ahora está frunciendo un poco el ceño y con sus manos cerradas en su propio regazo, luce como si estuviese intentando contenerse de tocarlo. Es extraño pues, con él, Victor siempre ha sido alguien táctil y la poca distancia entre ellos es comparable a una gran brecha.

—¿Fue demasiado? —insiste Victor con urgencia—. ¿Lo odiaste?

Tragando saliva en un intento de hacer lo mismo con su nerviosismo, Yuuri se obliga a admitir la verdad:

—No.

Fue abrumador y a su manera, sigue siéndolo, mas no hubo un solo momento en el que le haya disgustado ponerse en las manos de Victor de una forma tan absoluta y no piensa negarlo cuando Victor están tan obviamente inquieto.

Victor exhala como si hubiese estado conteniendo la respiración y se inclina sobre Yuuri, apoyando su frente contra uno de sus hombros.

—Bien —susurra y luego lo repite con más firmeza —. Bien. Y... ¿funcionó?

—¿Funcionó? —Confundido, Yuuri baja su mirada, lamentando no poder ver la expresión de Victor.

—Hmm. —Victor no se mueve y el sonido pensativo que pronuncia precede un silencio que deja a Yuuri más intranquilo. Y cuando Victor finalmente dice algo más, eso aumenta—. Supongo que lo veremos cuando vayamos a la pista. Pensé que podría ayudarte a volver a concentrarte y aprender a no pensar tanto...

Yuuri deja de escuchar, sintiendo un nudo formarse en su garganta, y a duras penas se contiene de empujar a Victor. Así que ese fue Victor, su entrenador, y no Victor, su pareja; o quizás eran ambos, pero Victor había antepuesto las necesidades de Yuuri a las propias, buscando darle sin preocuparse por sí mismo.

—¿Solo lo hiciste por eso? —interrumpe con un hilo de voz.

Casi con brusquedad, Victor se endereza y lo toma por sus hombros al tiempo que lo mira a los ojos.

—No —dice con un tono frágil, mas con una certeza que calma los peores temores de Yuuri—. Era algo que pensé que podíamos intentar. Si... si te interesaba.

¿Así que no solo lo había hecho por Yuuri?

—¿Querías intentarlo?

—Sí —reafirma Victor y pese a que hablar de manera tan directa de algo de por sí bochornoso hace que Yuuri quiera dejar el tema, se obliga a continuarlo.

—¿Te gusta?

Victor contiene su respiración de una forma que es tan audible como visible y pasados unos segundos, con algo de color resaltando sus pómulos, asiente.

—Sí.

Victor sigue sorprendiéndolo, tal como lo ha hecho por años, tal como lo seguirá haciendo.

Y este nuevo descubrimiento causa que Yuuri también se sonroje, mas esta vez no tiene ningún deseo de ocultarse.

—Bien. —Yuuri incluso sonríe un poco, aun cuando todavía hay una semilla de ansiedad en él—. No quiero que hagas algo solo por mí.

—Haría lo que fuera por ti. —_Ese_ es el problema y Victor lo nota, a su manera, pues añade—: Ya me has dado tanto, Yuuri. Y quiero que lo sigas haciendo. Inspírame, asómbrame, séduceme...

La cabeza de Yuuri da vueltas y una parte de sí recuerda demasiado bien el placer de seguir las órdenes de Victor y todo lo que está pidiendo, además, es algo que _quiere_ hacer. Pero...

—No. Estás agotado y es mi culpa —replica Yuuri, desafiándolo con su mirada—. Tienes demasiado que hacer...

—Yuuri...

—N-No puedes seguir así... —continúa Yuuri, ignorando el intento de Victor de interrumpirlo, mas Victor tampoco se rinde.

—No me subestimes. —La mirada de Victor se endurece, demostrando una molestia que Yuuri ha visto contadas veces, y Victor lleva una de sus manos al cuello de Yuuri, dejándola en su nuca como si quisiese impedirle huir en todo sentido— No tengo tu resistencia, pero eso no quiere decir que no pueda esforzarme.

Que eso sea cierto es lo de menos y Yuuri no piensa ceder.

—Pero hay límites...

—Por eso —interrumpe Victor de nuevo con un suspiro, al tiempo que apoya su frente contra la de Yuuri— le dije a Yakov que hoy es mi día libre.

—¿Qué? —Lo inesperado que es eso lo distrae por un momento, mas no lo suficiente para no notar el problema—. Lo hiciste por mí —acusa Yuuri, entrecerrando sus ojos.

—No, lo hice por mí. —Victor suena serio, su voz acallada como si fuese una confesión que quiere mantener en secreto—. También puedo ser egoísta.

Es difícil creerlo cuando Victor da y da y da...

—¿Sí? —cuestiona Yuuri a pesar de eso, su voz vacilando. Victor le da una pequeña sonrisa.

—Sí. Pídele a tu entrenador el día libre —bromea, aun cuando tras eso dice en voz baja, insegura—: y quédate a mi lado.

¿Realmente es suficiente?

La incertidumbre está de regreso y una vez más, Yuuri se siente cayendo irremediablemente, mas asiente y la sonrisa radiante de Victor borra todo.

Tal vez, solo tal vez, todo estará bien.

* * *

No es que el mundo cambie de la noche a la mañana y hay cierta tensión durante el día que Victor hace desaparecer a punta de sonrisas y caricias y palabras casuales que más de una vez le recuerdan la noche anterior.

Eso debería ser más vergonzoso, mas el haber sentido lo mucho que puede entregarse a Victor y acordarse de ello le trae una tranquilidad que termina aceptando y que lo lleva a relajarse en los brazos de Victor en el sofá mientras ven algo, en la cama mientras toman una siesta e incluso en el parque al que llevan a Makkachin mientras Makkachin juega.

Sigue sin estrellarse contra el suelo, la realidad continúa incluyendo a Victor a su lado como una constante, apoyándolo cuando Yuuri así lo quiere. Y en el momento en el que Yuuri decide devolverle el favor, encargándose de la comida, ofreciéndole lavar su cabello y darle un masaje después del baño que toman, Victor acepta todo con una sonrisa amplia y sus ojos radiantes.

—Necesitaba esto —confiesa Victor más tarde, con su rostro oculto contra el cuello de Yuuri, una vez están en la cama al final de la noche—. Siento que últimamente no hemos tenido mucho tiempo.

Hay una disculpa en la punta de la lengua de Yuuri, mas él se la traga como puede mientras lleva una mano hacia el cabello de Victor y se da el gusto de pasar sus dedos por él. Victor también parece disfrutar del gesto, pues se derrite contra él y deja escapar un sonido que expresa abiertamente lo complacido que está.

—¿Hay... hay algo que pueda hacer? —Eso es quizás mejor que intentar terminar todo, que sugerirle a Victor que pase menos tiempo entrenando, que asumir la culpa cuando sabe que Victor no estará de acuerdo.

—Hmm. —Victor se reacomoda en sus brazos, girando su cabeza lo suficiente para poder ver el rostro de Yuuri—. Se me ocurren varias cosas.

El que Victor no especifique es frustrante y según el silencio se extiende, Yuuri pierde su poca paciencia y se remueve un poco, incómodo.

—¿Por ejemplo...?

—Te lo diré cuando llegue el momento —replica Victor con una sonrisa que habla del que está planeando sorprenderlo, cosa que le causa a Yuuri mariposas en su estómago debido al nerviosismo y la emoción—. Por ahora —continúa Victor con más seriedad— ya terminé todas las obligaciones pendientes y Yakov estuvo de acuerdo con ni siquiera agendar entrevistas durante el resto de la temporada.

Eso es un alivio y Yuuri se encuentra a sí mismo relajándose.

El que Victor tenga un peso menos encima podría hacer una diferencia, aun cuando Yuuri sospecha que seguirá demasiado ocupado ocupándose de él y de su propio entrenamiento. Pero... pueden intentarlo una vez más.

Es con eso en mente que Yuuri comienza el día siguiente levantándose temprano y cambiando la ruta de su trote matutino para recoger sus patines, cuyas cuchillas ya están afiladas y relucients. Victor no hace ningún comentario al respecto, apenas limitándose a recibirlo con el desayuno hecho y un beso que Yuuri habría querido prolongar por una eternidad.

—Iremos a la pista después —indica Victor mientras desayunan—. Tenemos un par de horas antes de que Yakov nos interrumpa y quiero aprovecharlas.

Eso significa que Victor piensa enfocarse en él, lo cual le trae una mezcla de ansiedad y excitación.

Hoy podría decepcionar a Victor de nuevo o podría atrapar su atención, demostrarle que la merece y que todo su esfuerzo no ha sido ni será en vano.

Cual es la mejor opción es obvio y la determinación empuja al nerviosismo al fondo de su mente, permitiendo que la anticipación no entorpezca sus movimientos mientras calientan y trabajan en detalles técnicos.

Y luego llega el momento.

Tienen el hielo para ellos solos, ya que el par de parejas que habían estado practicando antes ya abandonaron el lugar. Eso les da la oportunidad perfecta y Victor no parece querer desaprovecharla, sin duda consciente de que es cuestión de minutos para que tengan compañía.

—Quiero ver tus programas —dice Victor, serio y tenso, como si temiese que Yuuri fuese a huir de él—. Remplaza tus cuádruples por triples, luego nos preocuparemos por eso y...

—Puedo hacerlo —interrumpe Yuuri. No es que Victor lo esté subestimando, Yuuri lo sabe, mas la idea de disminuir la dificultad de sus programas solo porque su último intento de patinar uno de ellos fue un desastre es humillante.

—Sé que puedes, pero quiero concentrarme en la presentación.

—No. —Yuuri se desliza hacia el centro de la pista y solo le dedica una mirada a Victor para indicarle que está listo, aguardando por la música.

Está siendo obstinado y aun en la lejanía (borrosa a causa de la ausencia de sus gafas), Yuuri puede ver que Victor no está contento ante eso. Quizás insistirá que Yuuri debería hacerle caso, quizás le ordenará que lo haga...

Pensarlo le produce un escalofrío y trae a su mente recuerdos todavía muy recientes y que lo dejan en medio de la contradicción de querer obedecer y dejarse ir y de querer probarse.

Por suerte (o no) Victor suspira y se encarga de poner la música.

Van a comenzar con Eros, algo más que apropiado. Hundirse en el placer es algo que Yuuri ha aprendido con Victor, mas hacerlo de una forma tan absoluta, dejando todo pensamiento de lado, es algo nuevo y aterrador y tan adictivo que Yuuri quiere repetirlo.

Y ahora, en el hielo, buscando provocar y seducir y ser atrapado incluso mientras se hace perseguir, pensar en ello es simplemente embriagante y le da una nueva vida a su programa, impulsa sus saltos y sus piruetas, le permite perderse en el ritmo durante la secuencia de pasos y Victor está con él cada segundo, elogiándolo, guiándolo, empujándolo a superar sus límites con órdenes que terminan de robarle el aliento.

Yuuri incluso se siente en medio de Eros al terminar su programa y no puede evitar la tentación de patinar directamente hacia Victor.

—¿Qué te pareció?

Cada vez más cerca, Victor luce como si hubiese hecho más que mirar y sus pómulos tintados de rojo y sus labios entreabiertos invitan a que Yuuri se pierda aun más en él, que imagine más, que desee más...

—Yuuri... —pronuncia Victor con voz ahogada y hace una pausa para aclarar su garganta—. Fue perfecto.

Yuuri está seguro de que escuchará más de una crítica más tarde y de que trabajaran en mejorar más de un aspecto de su programa, pero ahora puede saborear el hecho de que su actuación tiene la expresión que debería y de que puede conseguir que Victor disfrutar mirándolo.

—¿Y ahora?

Victor sonríe un poco, sus ojos radiante, y se inclina sobre la barrera para hablarle a Yuuri al oído en voz muy baja, innecesariamente privada estando ellos solos.

—Muéstrame tu amor —ordena y roza la oreja de Yuuri con sus labios—. Y esta noche...

Eso suena como una promesa que Yuuri nunca habría creído que ansiaría. Todo es culpa de Victor, quien siempre ha cambiado el mundo de Yuuri y seguirá haciéndolo.

—Pídemelo.

—Lo haré.

Esa certeza le trae una calma cálida, que le permite enfocarse en su amor, en su historia, y aunque no llega al nivel de su actuación en la final del Grand Prix, es algo mucho mejor que lo que ha hecho en semanas. Y tiene la confianza, además, de que ese no es su límite.

Victor también parece saberlo, pues sonríe y el tiempo que trabajan en el hielo carece de cualquier tipo de tensión.

La llegada de Yakov tampoco cambia eso, ni tampoco ocurre durante el resto del día y aun cuando se separan un rato para que Victor se dedique a su propio entrenamiento, Yuuri no se siente intranquilo y nada lo lleva a huir. De hecho, una vez termina su tiempo oficial en el hielo, prefiere quedarse realizando figuras mientras aguarda a que Yakov declare el fin del entrenamiento de Victor.

Victor luce más calmo, capaz, como si el peso de Yuuri no estuviese arruinando su regreso y su salud y sus posibilidades de llevarse el oro en el campeonato europeo.

Es casi como si todo fuese a estar bien.

Yuuri puede creerlo con cada minuto que pasa, puede sentir que podrá aterrizar y seguir junto a Victor y que Victor lo recibirá con una sonrisa, y con eso, sus dudas van quedando atrás y son remplazadas por la emoción y la expectativa de lo que está por venir.

Quizás es por eso que, cuando salen de la pista, Yuuri recibe a Victor con un beso breve e inocente, pero que Victor no había esperado y que lo deja boquiabierto y sonrojado y claramente complacido ante esa sorpresa.

—Yuuri —susurra Victor tras aclarar su garganta, poco después de que Yuuri había roto el contacto, mas no añade más.

¿Lo ha dejado sin palabras?

La idea termina de revigorizar a Yuuri.

—Victor —dice con una seriedad fingida que no puede mantener por mucho, pues su osadía lo hace sonrojarse también y la excitación lo hace sonreír y el que eso sea contradictorio es lo de menos.

Los ojos de Victor brillan, fijándose en los labios de Yuuri de tal forma que parece deseoso de hacer más que observar, aunque se contiene.

—Esta noche... —promete y el que no añada más le roba el aliento a Yuuri. Yuuri, sin embargo, asiente.

—Esta noche.

Esta noche volverá a saltar, arriesgándose, dejando su corazón vulnerable, entregándose, y disfrutará de la incertidumbre.

Porque el no saber el resultado de ello significa que se llevará más sorpresas y si está con Victor, todo estará bien para él, para Victor, para _ambos_.

Hay un alivio en esa certeza, tal como lo hay en (más tarde) seguir las órdenes de Victor cuando están solos y Victor mismo se relaja según Yuuri obedece.

Realmente estar con Victor es como un salto al que no tiene que temerle y viendo a Victor esa noche durmiendo a su lado con una sonrisa contenta, luego de que ambos hayan quedado satisfechos no solo físicamente, Yuuri se convence más de ello.

Y está bien que sea así.


End file.
